Te amaré en silencio
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Isabella conoce a otro solitario vampiro, y pronto se vuelven amigos. Podría haber más que eso, pero ninguno se atreve a admitirlo.
1. Deseando ser invisible

**Soy una escritora amateur, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas y me animan a escribir más :)**

* * *

**Deseando ser invisible**

"_I haven't really ever found a place that I call home, I never stick around quite long enough to make it, I apologize that once again I'm not in love, But it's not as if I mind that your heart ain't exactly breaking, It's just a thought, only a thought" — __Life For Rent, Dido._

Desde la perspectiva de Isabella

Son las primeras horas del día y, sin embargo, ya estoy escribiendo en mi diario. Puede ser ilógico que un inmortal tenga especial interés en hacer eso y aunque recuerdo con claridad cada día desde que renací con esta naturaleza, me alegra tener los viejos diarios de mi vida anterior, son algo vergonzosos, tal vez, mas me niego a olvidar lo que fui. Además, siempre quise dejar algo, un recuerdo de mi paso por el mundo, ahora es improbable que alguna vez lo abandone, pero por si acaso prefiero tener todo por escrito y, más a mi favor, me divierte leer mis propias palabras.

Ahora; ha transcurrido toda una década desde la última vez que vi a mis hermanas, entiendo que no podamos estar siempre juntas, pero las extraño demasiado. Se supone que nos encontraremos hoy después de clases. Si es que llegan, no son muy responsables que digamos. En fin, será mejor que me prepare para el primer día de clases, naturalmente, a los humanos les provoca emoción y nerviosismo, no obstante tengo tanta práctica que apenas lo noto. Me levanté y me debatí entre que ropa usar.

Una esperaría que hoy fuese un buen día.

Entraré a decimo grado, lo he hecho tantas veces que siento que me quedé atrapada a los quince y no a los diecisiete. La preparatoria de Forks no es nada del otro mundo, pero es un pueblito pequeño y necesito algo de tranquilidad. Decidí usar un pantalón blanco y una blusa color durazno, mi cabello lo dejé suelto, como siempre. Tomé mi mochila gris, llevaba dos cuadernos, un diccionario y lapiceros.

Le eché un último vistazo a mi habitación, las paredes color vainilla, las cortinas blancas, el sofá gris, mi modesta colección de peluches amontonados en una esquina y mis estantes con libros, mi tocador de madera y mi armario. No me apetecía salir para nada, a decir verdad me hubiera gustado haberme quedado encerrada en ese lugar por lo menos seis meses, sin embargo, sabía que esa no era una opción, mis hermanas me encontrarían y me sacarían arrastrando.

Permitiéndome dar un profundo suspiro me alejé del umbral de la puerta y bajé las escaleras utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no regresar corriendo.

Siendo sincera me gusta asistir a la escuela cuando los profesores saben de qué hablan y se esfuerzan en preparar sus clases. Considerando el tiempo extra para hacer tareas desde que dormir cesó de ser una posibilidad para mí, el estrés es inexistente. El problema desde que ya no soy humana son mis compañeros.

Cuando era humana disfrutaba de mi súper poder, al cual me gusta llamar "invisibilidad" y no es tan maravilloso como se lo proponen los caricaturistas. Mi promedio de amigos cada año escolar milagrosamente ascendía de dos, muy buenos amigos al fin y al cabo, por lo cual solía estar muy agradecida. Respecto a los chicos, eso sí era un tema caótico, por mucho tenía amigos, novio jamás.

Sí, ésa era mi vida, mi vida humana, porque con la inmortalidad todo empeoró.

Los pocos humanos que son lo suficientemente valientes para hablarme son los muchachos que me ven como a una súper modelo, y eso sí que no. Desde que soy vampiresa los hombres andan tras de mí como las moscas tras un pedazo de pastel, ridículo la verdad, sigo siendo la misma Isabella introvertida, tímida y solitaria de siempre, malditos poderes hipnóticos de vampiros me tocó obtener. ¡Yo no cazo humanos!, me limito a visitar el hospital y tomar sangre donada, ¿para qué quiero tenerlos revoloteando a mí alrededor? Definitivamente no quiero un novio humano que se contente exhibiéndome como a un trofeo, así que la soledad ha sido mi compañera todo este tiempo y me resigné que así sería durante toda la eternidad.

Fui al comedor que estaba únicamente de adorno, en una pequeña mesa cuadrangular con cuatro sillas, tenía una pecera del tamaño justo para no superar el de la mesa. Recordé alimentar a los coloridos peces que nadaban cerca del castillo de juguete. Supongo que es bizarro que una depredadora como yo tenga tan inocentes mascotas, mas desde que tengo memoria me gusta la vida acuática y son mi única compañía cuando mis hermanas no están.

Salí de mi poco modesta casa, digo esto porque con diez habitaciones y cuatro pisos no era lo que se dice humilde, fue construida en el medio del bosque y los arboles la disimulaban bien.

Por mera casualidad recordé ponerme una chamarra, no ser físicamente consciente del clima es tanto un beneficio como una desventaja. Subí a mi carro, sigo sin saber nada sobre ese tema, (por suerte un amigo lo escogió para mí) para dejar patente mi predilección por este color es naranja. Manejé por el truculento camino, la llovizna era ligera y musical. La lluvia es un hecho mucho más favorable ahora que no me resbalo al caminar sobre superficies húmedas y a que si camino bajo un diluvio no puedo enfermarme.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado vislumbré el estacionamiento de la preparatoria de Forks. La mayoría de los estudiantes charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Me estacioné en el lugar más apartado posible y muy a mi pesar salí a enfrentarme a las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos.

Fui con paso decidido al interior de la escuela, necesitaba mi horario de clases. Intenté no mirar a nadie a los ojos, no fue sencillo porque escuché cada pequeño comentario que tenían que decir sobre mí. Hice lo mejor que puede para permanecer indiferente, internamente fracasé pero mi rostro era inescrutable. Una vez con el horario en mi mano busqué con la mirada mi primera clase: Química.

Fui al aula con parsimonia y me senté en la esquina, junto a la ventana en la parte de atrás.

—¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Mike.

Me encogí en el asiento, al parecer él no perdía el tiempo. Levanté la mirada y le dediqué la mejor sonrisa fingida que pude improvisar.

Un muchacho guapo, de cabello rubio, me sonreía ampliamente.

—Bella Swan. —Me presenté.

Durante toda la clase continuó hablando, el profesor lo mandó callar por lo menos tres veces, cuando esto sucedía él susurraba, yo asentía y ponía cara de inocente cuando el profesor nos veía enfadado. De todos modos Mike me dio la impresión de ser ameno. Me acompaño a mi siguiente clase, era muy amable y evidentemente estaba interesado.

Al ir caminando sentí todas las miradas clavadas en mí, traté de hacerme la tonta y fingir que no pasaba nada. Odiaba toda esta atención.

Por un segundo creí que Mike entraría a Literatura conmigo aunque no fuera su clase, sin embargo, se despidió y se fue algo temeroso de dejarme sola, en cuanto entre al salón me di cuenta de por qué. El profesor me miró con los ojos como platos, mas no se comparó a las expresiones de los otros chicos de la clase. El profesor se dispuso a dictar los nombres de los autores que estudiaríamos, Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, José Joaquín Fernández de Lizardi, Miguel de Cervantes, Gabriel García Márquez, Pablo Neruda fueron los que más me interesaron a pesar de ya conocer sus obras.

Cuando finalizó la clase un chico flaco, con acné y cabello grasiento que se había sentado junto a mí, se giró para verme.

—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no es así?

—Bella.

—¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?

—Economía.

—Voy para allá, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —Se ofreció exagerando su entusiasmo.

—Claro, gracias.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Eric.

Le sonreí suavemente.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? —Me preguntó amablemente.

—De México.

—¿De verdad? —Me miró sorprendido. —¿Cómo llegaste a Forks? —Me dijo en tono bromista.

—Me gusta viajar. —Sonreí con mayor libertad, recordando mi estadía en muchos países de Latinoamérica, también he visitado Europa y Asia. Esta era la primera vez que me aventuraba a vivir en la América Anglosajona desde que soy vampiresa, en cuanto desperté a esta nueva existencia huí, me aleje de todo lo que me recordaba a mi vida humana.

—Ya llegamos. Suerte en tus clases, tal vez nos veamos más tarde. —Me dijo ilusionado, le sonreí, su corazón latió desbocado. Fabuloso, como si yo no tuviera ya bastante sed.

Entré a Economía y sucedió algo parecido, en cada clase un chico se acercaba y fingía interesarse en lo que decía, tener una "cara bonita" no significaba que me gustará que me trataran como tal.

Afortunadamente en la clase de Historia una chica fue lo bastantemente rápida para hablarme antes que alguno de los chicos, parecía orgullosa de convertirse en mi primer "amiga" en la escuela. Hablaba sin parar, no entendía como no necesitaba parar para tomar aire.

Agradecí al cielo cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, Jessica, mi nueva "mejor amiga" y yo salimos de la clase, tres minutos después Mike y Eric caminaban junto a nosotras, era obvio que ignoraban a Jessica y ella estaba por ponerse roja del coraje.

Por lo visto ahora tengo dos fieles admiradores y otros cuantos que se conforman con mirarme absteniéndose de parpadear. Seguramente estoy en una situación ventajosa, a muchas les gustaría estar en mi lugar. Siendo honesta los primeros años disfruté de la situación pero todo eso termina aburriendo, admito que me siento halagada la mayoría del tiempo y complacida en algunas ocasiones, aunque quisiera que alguien se interesara en conocerme… deseo que alguien me quiera de verdad.

De golpe recordé que debía fingir que estaba poniendo atención a lo que me decían.

—¿No tienen que guardar sus libros en sus casilleros? —Les pregunté a los chicos, inocentemente.

Ambos asintieron vigorosamente, se veían un poco azorados y casi salieron corriendo, supuse que entre más rápido llegaran allá más rápido volverían para atormentarme con sus atenciones.

Jessica forzó una risa y tuve que sonreírle con timidez.

—Se comportan como unos niños, apenas ven algo nuevo y ya lo quieren. Pero creo que se han olvidado de algo importante: ¿Tienes novio? —Me soltó de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—No. —Velozmente recompuse mi expresión. —No tengo.

Me miró perspicaz y para mi sorpresa no preguntó más, se contentó con continuar hablando sin descanso.

Jessica me invitó a sentarme con ella y sus amigos. Estoy prácticamente segura de que lejanamente con la intención de ser amable lo hizo para ser parte del chismorreo que producía la hermosa y enigmática chica nueva. Una vez ahí, me pareció que en la mesa donde nos estábamos había el doble de personas de las que se suponía que cabrían, adiviné que se debía a mí.

Eric y Mike me acompañaron por la comida que yo no necesitaría comer, más que para seguir con mi interpretación de una ordinaria joven humana.

Al regresar a la mesa estudié las expresiones de todos los curiosos: variaban entre sorpresa, curiosidad, envidia, regocijo y nerviosismo. Por fortuna ninguno denotaba tener una imaginación excepcional, en raras ocasiones empezaban a rumorar que yo no podía ser humana, pero hasta ahora no habían adivinado que yo era una vampiresa. Un buen rasgo mío es que aunque los humanos sientan la amenaza debido a mi presencia, esa incomodidad desaparece pronto, a diferencia que con los otros vampiros.

Rápidamente, demasiado para si quiera intentar ser sutil Jessica inició a darme todas las descripciones, chismes e intimidades de todos los presentes. Era un poco cómico, de una manera perturbante, el _status quo_ era exageradamente definido, tuve que contenerme para no reír. Estaban los deportistas, las porristas, los estudiosos, los artistas, los rockeros, los chismosos y los que sentían que venían a un desfile de modas en vez de venir a la escuela.

Coloqué mi codo sobre la mesa y sostuve mi rostro con mi mano, había pasado todo el día deseando ser invisible, pero desde los atléticos pasando por los científicos y llegando con los deprimidos voltearon a verme.

Y de la nada _ellos_ aparecieron.

* * *

**Izel CrazyShy**


	2. Debería estar en otro lugar

En efecto, debería estar haciendo mi tarea. Así que espero les guste el capítulo y haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen y/o agregaron la historia a favoritos. Agradecimiento especial a _Effy little hope _y a loliiz por escribirme.

P.D. No tengo por seguro cada cuánto podré actualizar.

* * *

**Debería estar en otro lugar**

"_Tell me that the time has come. That there is someone waiting for me too_" Bring Me Love - Marie Digby

Entraron a la cafetería prácticamente ignorando a todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí. Las primeras fueron dos… vampiresas, sí, tenían que serlo. Una de ellas era alta, rubia, escultural, tenía ojos expresivos y una sonrisa ganadora, charlaba animadamente con la otra, la cual lucía pequeña, muy delgadita, su cabello corto, oscuro y puntiagudo señalaba en todas direcciones. Las seguían tres chicos, de los primeros dos, uno parecía estar adolorido -creo que tenía sed, sus ojos oscuros lo evidenciaban- era bastante alto, de cabello rubio oscuro, musculoso y tenía los labios presionados, adiviné que evitaba respirar. El que iba a su lado era incluso más alto, pero excesivamente musculoso, tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado. Fue el único que se interesó en mirarme, sus ojos se encontraron sutilmente con los míos, rápidamente apartó la mirada y le susurró algo al rubio. El bullicio general no me permitió escuchar qué fue. Y por último, apareció un muchacho delgado, alto mas no tanto como los otros, llevaba despeinado el cabello cobrizo, se veía más joven que el rubio y el moreno; parecía estar abstraído, hizo una mueca en dirección al de ojos negros, se veía preocupado.

Se sentaron en la única mesa vacía que quedaba, varios alumnos voltearon para verlos, sin extrañeza asomando en sus rostros, lo cual me desconcertó.

Los miré inexpresivamente calculando como se desarrollaría nuestro no previsto encuentro. O por lo menos, yo no lo había contemplado, en cambio, ellos no se veían sorprendidos o curiosos, a la defensiva sí, pero no atónitos como me sentía yo.

Aparté la mirada tajantemente y me decidí aprovechar mi recién formada "amistad" con Jessica:

—¿Quiénes son los que acaban de llegar? —Susurré fingiendo despreocupación.

Ella volteó sin siquiera intentar ser disimulada, rodeé los ojos y pude advertir que el chico del cabello castaño dorado la miró al mismo tiempo que Jessica a ellos.

La muchacha en cuestión se sonrojó, y volteó a verme riéndose tontamente.

—Son los Cullen y los Hale. Edward, Emmet y Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

Con todo y mi casi incontrolable curiosidad me esforcé por no girarme a darles otro vistazo.

—Son muy guapos. —Sonreí casi con sarcasmo, ¡claro que parecían atractivos!, ¡eran vampiros!

—¡Parecen súper modelos! —Jessica sonrió seguramente imaginándose cómo sería estar con uno de esos chicos. —Pero están juntos. —Dijo algo decaída. —Emmet está con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice, ¿puedes creer que viven todos en la misma casa? —Se rió como si estuviera comentando una telenovela _muy_ exagerada.

—¿Y cuál es su historia? —Modulé mi voz, para que sonara a que se me hacían unos lunáticos dignos de reprobación igual que a ella, amortigüé una sonrisa.

—El doctor Cullen y su esposa los adoptaron. El doctor es tan joven, un treintañero. Los Hale son gemelos. —Jess se encogió de hombros. —Ellos son sobrinos de la señora Cullen, viven con ella desde pequeños.

—¿Desde cuándo están en Forks? —No se suponía que yo supiera que no pueden vivir mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, por suerte Jessica no lo notó.

—Llegaron durante las vacaciones que acaban de terminar, éste es su primer año estudiando aquí. Vienen de Alaska.

Muy probablemente nos estaban escuchando así que por mi propia seguridad tuve que conformarme con la poca información que Jess pudo brindarme. Después de eso, el almuerzo transcurrió con una tensa y forzada naturalidad. Cuando sonó el timbre sopesé la posibilidad de marcharme, ellos me superaban en número. Sin embargo, también sospeché que tenían que ser civilizados para coexistir pacíficamente con humanos. Y muy a mi pesar, debía admitir que estaba intrigada. Luego de un complicado debate interno, me decidí por asistir a mi siguiente clase.

Una joven muy amable aunque tímida, de nombre Ángela, se ofreció para acompañarme a Biología, que también era su siguiente clase. Ella fue una de las pocas chicas que no me veían con celos e intercambio conmigo varias palabras, de hecho bien intencionadas, que genuinamente me interesaron. Era una joven muy bonita, alta, con cabello marrón claro y una amplia sonrisa.

En el aula, casi todos los alumnos seguían hablando y el profesor leía distraídamente el libro de texto. Ángela fue a su lugar, busqué con la vista donde sentarme y –por lo visto el destino jugaba conmigo una cruel broma pues- el único asiento disponible era al lado del vampiro del cabello cobrizo. Mi único consuelo era que él estaba hasta al fondo del salón, sentarme a su lado no me hacía ninguna gracia, al menos sabía que no intentaría atacarme con todos esos humanos de testigos.

Caminé parsimoniosamente hasta mi asiento, tuve cuidado de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Bien. —Comenzó el profesor. —Empecemos por algo sencillo, ¿Quién me quiere decir que estudia la Biología? Y recuerden que ya son mayorcitos, no hay preguntas tontas pero tampoco quiero respuestas bobas. —Le dirigió una evidente mirada a un tipo pecoso y pelirrojo.

Se escucharon varios murmullos pero nadie se atrevió a contestar. El maestro suspiró -medio irritado medio resignado- y se puso a explicarnos las distintas ramas en que se divide la biología. El profesor rápidamente notó que casi nadie le prestaba atención, estaban más ocupados dándonos una ojeada al otro vampiro y a mí.

—Quiero un resumen del tema. —Nos ordenó el profesor con su creciente descontento. —Y un cuadro sinóptico, trabajen en parejas.

¡Perfecto! Lo que faltaba. Yo estaba tensa, todo mi cuerpo irradiaba recelo y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no gruñirle.

—¿Podemos comenzar, compañera? —Me preguntó el vampiro de ojos dorados.

—Sí, seguro. —Fue imposible esconder el disgusto en mi voz.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Edward Cullen. —Anunció cautelosamente. Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que hojeaba el libro y pasaba las imágenes de células animales y vegetales.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

—Lo sé. —Aseveró. Yo lo miré con extrañeza.

—Bioquímica, genética, citología, histología, anatomía…—Leí con voz monótona.

—¿Usas lentes de contacto? —Me preguntó de repente.

—Obviamente, necesito que mis ojos se vean marrones. —Expliqué. —¿Cómo es que tus ojos se ven así? —Pregunté inocentemente.

Desde que soy vampira había tenido los ojos color rojo brillante, y todos los vampiros que había conocido también. A veces usaban gafas oscuras o con micas de algún otro color cuando se veían forzados a convivir con humanos, no obstante, jamás me había topado con inmortales de ojos dorados. ¿Podían los Cullen y los Hale ser aún _más_ peculiares?

—Es por mi alimentación. —Su sonrisa me dejó pasmada, ¿o debería decir deslumbrada?

Hubo un breve silencio en el que ambos nos concentramos en escribir, naturalmente tardamos menos de tres minutos y teníamos el resto de la clase libre.

—¿Planeas quedarte? —Me veía fijamente, como si quisiera saber con exactitud que pasaba por mi cabeza. Noté un matiz de curiosidad y frustración en su voz.

—¿Cómo? —Si planeaba echarme del pueblo estaba muy equivocado.

—La mayoría de los nuestros son nómadas. —Dijo con desconfianza a velocidad vampírica y en voz tan baja que ningún humano lo escucharía.

—Precisamente, lo que me lleva a preguntarme que hacen ustedes aquí. —Anuncié de forma inquisitiva.

El sonrió de lado, si mi corazón siguiera latiendo seguro se hubiera descontrolado.

—Queremos tener una vida _normal_.

¿Normal? ¿A qué se refería con _normal_'? ¿Qué tiene de _normal_ un vampiro?

—¿Normal? —Repetí estupefacta y me sentí como una tonta.

—Cazamos lejos de aquí. —Toda nuestra conversación se desarrollaba a velocidad inhumana y en un tono muy bajo. —Aparentamos ser como el resto. Sólo deseamos encajar. —Su voz me distraía y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Oh. —Asentí con la cabeza y apreté los labios. Pero era obvio que él no se conformaría con eso.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—A decir verdad, eh… —No podía decirle que yo no cazó humanos. Un vampiro no puede andar por ahí diciendo esa clase de cosas, perdería mi imagen de asesina despiadada y el respeto o temor (que para el caso es lo mismo) se evaporaría como los charcos en un día de verano. —No suelo salir a alimentarme cerca del lugar en que me establezco.

El asintió. Su imperturbable mirada seguía clavada en mis ojos.

—¿Vienes sola?

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, mis colmillos afilarse y el veneno extendiéndose en mi boca.

—No.

Edward percibió mi cambio de humor, se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás para no parecer amenazador. No me había percatado de lo cerca que habían estado nuestros rostros.

—Mis hermanas llegaran hoy.

Él sonrió un poco, aun así pude ver la inquietud en sus ojos.

—¿Tus hermanas?

—Sí. Lexi, Celeste, Bree, Luna… —Suspiré. Edward me miró con curiosidad.

—Y el novio de Celeste, Ben.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, ésta vez fue sincero, sus blancos dientes destellaron.

—¿No te agrada?

—Sí. —Yo no tenía nada en contra de Ben, pero siempre termino rogándole al cielo que mi hermana se calle por lo menos veinte minutos. Desde que lo conoció es Ben esto, Ben aquello, Ben lo otro. ¡Me vuelve loca! —Sí me cae bien. —Concluí. —¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos?

La sonrisa se desvaneció y su rostro se nubló.

—Creo que ya los viste en la cafetería. —Tras una breve pausa agregó: —Carlisle y Esme trabajan en el pueblo.

—¿A qué se dedican? —Había picado mi curiosidad.

—Carlisle es médico y Esme recién abrió una repostería.

—Estás de broma. —Mi expresión debía ser realmente cómica. Abrí los ojos como platos y casi me olvido de procurar ser ignorada por los humanos.

—No. Es verdad. —Divertido, negó con la cabeza. —Tampoco sé como lo hace.

—Muy bien, muchachos, eso es todo. Dejen sus trabajos sobre el escritorio y salgan ordenadamente. —Dos mastodontes, miembros del equipo de futbol americano a juzgar por sus uniformes, iban empujándose y por poco caen sobre la vitrina llena de animales disecados. — ¡En orden, dije!

Guardé mis cosas, quizá más rápido de lo necesario. Me levanté para marcharme y ya me veía atravesando la puerta cuando esa _odiosa_ voz musical me detuvo.

—Bella, espera.

—¿Sí? —Me giré sorprendida. Lo vi, también de pie, con sincera preocupación reflejada en las facciones.

—¿Podría hablar contigo otra vez, después de clase?

—Claro. —Contesté en automático. —Tú solo, ¿verdad?

Asintió y me fui deseando estar lejos de él para poder aclarar mis ideas.

* * *

Si quieren leer otro capítulo ya saben que hacer: escríbanme un review. ¡Me gusta saber de ustedes!

**Izel CrazyShy**


	3. La visión

¡Para que una escritora aficionada como yo continúe una historia no hay nada mejor que los reviews! :)

¡Muchas gracias por escribir _Effy little hope!_

* * *

**La visión**

_"I decided I could be happy on my own. Find a way to get it done when I needed to be strong. Always choosing safely, going it alone. Never taking chances just in case I might be wrong but I'm feeling a longing inside me and I'm taking a road I've never seen" Closer - Jaylene Johnson_

Desde el punto de vista de Edward

La vi salir del aula y me escabullí a mi siguiente clase. Tuve suerte, o mejor dicho Alice se dignó a concederme cinco segundos de paz. No la vi, ni a Emmett y fui capaz de relajar un poco los hombros. Mientras el profesor de literatura hablaba sobre un tal Augusto y un dinosaurio, rememoré el día que había puesto de cabeza a mi familia.

—¿Ha cambiado mucho? —Alice daba brinquitos moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ésta era la primera vez que ella y Jasper venían a Forks.

—Un poco. —Reconozco que mi respuesta fue un tanto ausente. Mudarme no causaba nada de novedad a mi vida.

—Espera a que pruebes los osos de por aquí. —Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda a Jasper. —Estos sí saben jugar.

—Olvida los osos. —Mi pequeña hermana hizo un ademán con la mano. —Puede que Edward al fin conozca a una chica que le guste.

Tras una minúscula pausa Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Sí, claro! —Se mofó Rosalie. —Se cree demasiado bueno para que alguien lo merezca.

Rugí en su dirección, mas no causó el menor efecto en ella.

—Vamos, hermano, sólo estamos bromeando. —Dijo su desafortunado marido. —Pero ya que Tanya lo sugirió, hubieras echado un polvo o dos con ella.

—Muy elegante, Emm. —Repliqué. Por suerte, ni Esme o Carlisle estaban cerca oyendo eso.

—Yo tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de este lugar. —Anunció la vidente. Me sonrió y entonces la vi. Era la imagen de una joven vampiresa, de grandes ojos marrones, cabello largo ondulado y finos labios.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —Jasper se inclinó para poder ver a su esposa a los ojos.

—Veo una chica. —Se carcajeó.

—No vale la pena arraigar falsas esperanzas. —Rose le repuso.

—¡Pero sí la veo! En este bosque.

—Bien, Eddy, tú con una chica en el bosque. —Emmett alzó las cejas. —No está nada mal.

—¡Cállate! —Espeté, ya estaba irritado.

Jasper se limitó a observarme con un aire calculador.

—Sólo es la imagen de una mujer, sola. —Puntualicé. —No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Alice hizo una mueca.

—Pero podría.

En cuanto oyó a nuestros "padres" llegar a la casa, corrió hasta la puerta y les contó de su premonición. Carlisle fue discreto, escuchó pacientemente y no comentó nada, ni sus pensamientos lo delataban. Esme por otro lado fue rápida en compartir el entusiasmo de mi hermana.

Esta mañana Alice comunicó al resto que Isabella Swan era la chica que había vislumbrado. Me preocupaba que le dijeran algo inoportuno y totalmente infundado a la pobre, sin embargo, desconocía el modo apropiado de advertirle.

.

Desde la mente de Bella

Escuchaba el segundero del reloj moverse, las respiraciones de mis compañeros, el extremo de un lápiz girando dentro de un sacapuntas, a alguien mordiendo la tapa del lapicero. Si ni supiera que es imposible juraría que me estaban dando retortijones en el estómago. ¿De qué quería hablar Edward Cullen conmigo?

Jessica estaba sentada atrás de mí y al parecer estaba tan concentrada en la Revolución Industrial como yo. Me tocó el hombro y disimuladamente me pasó un trozo de papel, lo abrí para ver que tenía garabateado.

_#Hoy te vi conversando con Cullen. Él nunca es tan amigable. ¿Qué te dijo?_

Suspiré, rodeé los ojos y deseé que mis hermanas ya estuvieran aquí.

*_¿De verdad? Fue lo suficientemente amable conmigo. No hablamos de nada en especial. _

Doblé el papelito y se lo di de vuelta. Dudaba que me creyera eso, no obstante, la hojita no vino de regreso.

La última clase terminó y me fui antes de que Mike o alguno de mis otros admiradores pudieran alcanzarme. Quizá si me iba pronto podría evitar esa charla con Edward, pero me equivoqué. En el estacionamiento, recargado contra mi coche estaba el tan famoso vampiro. No me quedó más remedio que caminar hacia él y fingir que no me carcomían los nervios por dentro.

—Hola. —Hice lo que pude por sonar neutral.

—Hola. —Me contestó, fruncía el seño y veía a lo lejos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunté, de pronto nerviosa. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Te importaría dar un paseo? —Seguía sin mirarme.

—¿Un paseo? ¿A dónde? —Parpadeé sorprendida.

De pronto, clavó sus ojos dorados en mí y me quedé sin respiración.

.

No podía creerlo. De verdad que no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ese chico que acababa de conocer estaba conduciendo _mi_ coche, y debo agregar que a una velocidad que me angustiaría si siguiera siendo humana. Además, no era un tipo cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que un vampiro y a juzgar por su comportamiento era mayor. Yo estaba con la espalda contra la puerta del copiloto, él parecía _casi_ relajado, _casi._

—¿Me vas a decir a qué viene tanto misterio? —Me propuse exigirle una explicación, pero mi voz no sonó lo suficientemente severa. Quise patearme a mí misma.

—Mis hermanos están ansiosos por conocerte.

No me hacía gracia enfrentarme a otros de mi especie, no cuando me superaban en número.

—Y…

—Y no quisiera que tomaras muy en serio cualquier cosa que ellos digan.

—¿Quisieras de ser tan enigmático?

—Mencionaste a tus hermanas en la mañana.

—Así es. —Arrugué la frente. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—Ellas tienen, no sé, alguna clase de ¿habilidad?

—¿Habilidad?

—Algunos de nuestra clase pueden hacer cosas que otros no.

—Ajá.

Me miró de soslayo.

—Mis hermanos tienen algo de eso.

—¿Qué pueden hacer? —Yo no iba a hablar, a menos que él lo hiciera primero.

Dejó de ver la carretera y se concentró en mí. Era como si intentara penetrar en mi mente, por sus ojos adiviné que no lo había logrado, sin embargo, no le quedaba más opción.

—Alice, puede ver el futuro. —Admitió.

Después de eso, silencio. Nada más que el ruido del motor. Reparé en que ya casi estábamos en Port-Angels.

—¿Sorprendida? —Capté nerviosismo y precaución en su voz.

—No. Sé que algunos vampiros se ganan la lotería en cuanto a habilidades extra.

—Puede ver las posibilidades, no es como si todo estuviera escrito en piedra.

—¿Vio algo malo?

—Nada de eso. —Pareció dudar. Un nuevo silencio entró a empujones sin siquiera tener la decencia de decir "con permiso". Este silencio no fue salpicado de cautela sino espolvoreado de incomodidad.

—Si te estacionas ahí. —Señalé la siguiente acera. —Podemos ir a esa banca de ahí.

.

Aguardé varios minutos, pronto quedó claro que él no iba a agregar nada más.

—Celeste puede mover objetos con la mente. —Comenté para animarlo a continuar. Aunque el quiosco en el que nos hallábamos estaba casi vacío bajé mi voz lo más posible.

Él sonrió y no pude evitar hacerlo también.

—Jasper puede manipular las emociones de las personas que lo rodean. —Murmuró.

—Fred puede hacerse invisible si lo desea, bueno, no invisible-invisible es más como ser totalmente ignorado por su propio deseo.

—Yo, eh, yo puedo escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

—¡Qué! —Me levanté de un salto y lo miré atónita.

—Bella… —Se puso de pie y estiró una mano hacia mi hombro, di un paso atrás.

Sabía que mi quijada casi tocaba el suelo y mi mente se quedó petrificada.

—No puedo _oír_ tus pensamientos.

—¡Ah, no! —Repliqué ofendida.

—Desde que desperté a esta nueva existencia siempre había podido leer a los demás sin siquiera proponérmelo. Sin embargo, tu mente parece ser una caja fuerte.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

De repente estaba muy serio. Señaló a un vendedor de helados y dijo:

—Ése hombre piensa en la cuenta de la luz.

Luego, indicó hacia un hombre de traje y portafolio que pasó a un par de metros de nosotros:

—Él está preocupado porque su fiesta de aniversario de quince años de casado es el mismo día que el cumpleaños de su amante.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía más fastidiada.

—No. Quería decir que cómo sé que no estás escuchando _mis_ pensamientos.

Fue su turno de verme con toda la perplejidad asomando en sus ojos.

—¿Te es más fácil creer que escucho lo que piensa la gente que aceptar que no oigo lo que está en tu cabeza?

Me habría reído de su expresión, en cambio dije:

—¿Tienes manera de probarlo?

—No sé cómo demostrarlo, tendrías tú que leerme la mente y…

En lo que Edward seguía divagando permití que mis instintos de depredadora me dominaran, sentí mis ojos tornarse negros, los colmillos afilados contra mi piel y el veneno formándose. Me abalancé sobre él y caímos rodando sobre el piso. Suerte que ya estaba anocheciendo y los humanos nos habían dejado totalmente solos, tal vez, presentían que no les convenía quedarse cerca cuando apareciera la luna plateada.

—¡No ma…! —Me quedé de piedra cuando reconocí esa voz. —Isabella, justo así te quería encontrar.

* * *

**Izel CrazyShy**


	4. Llega la multitud

**Llega la multitud**

"_I'm not in love, this is not my heart, I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl" About a girl_ -_The academy is..._

Desde la mente de Bella

—Isabella, justo así te quería encontrar. —Mi hermana tuvo un ataque de estrepitosas carcajadas.

Edward se había limitado a colocar sus manos en mis hombros. Me levanté de prisa y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. ¡Fui tan feliz de que ya no pudiera sonrojarme!

—¿Cómo me hallaste? —Le pregunté a ella.

—Sabes que soy una buena rastreadora. —Sus ojos centellaban y le sonreía de orea a oreja a Cullen.

—Edward, ella es mi hermana Luna.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Es un verdadero placer, Edward! —Era evidente que intentaba contener la risa. Yo deseaba que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y me tragara.

—¿Está todo bien?

Genial, otro vampiro.

—Sí, todo estupendo. —Luna tomó por el brazo al alto vampiro rubio.

—¿Qué hay, Fred? —Lo saludé.

—¿Qué tal, Bella?

Una vez más, nos quedamos sin qué decir. Pero conocía a mi hermana lo suficiente para saber que un millón y medio de teorías se estaban cocinando en su cabeza. Y me acordé de qué Edward las veía como si fuera una película. Mi expresión de pánico era tan clara como el agua y Fred debió advertirlo.

—Te esperaremos en la casa. —Fred arrastró a su novia fuera de escena.

Se marcharon a velocidad vampírica. Edward estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, lo corté sin rodeos:

—Sólo quería averiguar si sabías lo que haría. Y te creo. Pero, sí te enteraste de lo que pensaban ellos.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien?

—Estás hiperventilando, Bella. —Comentó.

—¡Dime! —Me quejé. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpí antes. —Olvídalo, lo sabré pronto.

.

Dejé a Edward en el hospital en el que trabajaba su padre. No le permití bajar del auto hasta que le hice prometer que me contaría todo al respecto, mañana en la cafetería.

Estacioné el carro en la cochera de mi casa, me armé de valor y lanzando las llaves en el aire me aventuré a la sala. Todas mis hermanas -y unos chicos a quienes francamente no esperaba ver- ya estaban reunidos y a la espera.

—¿Qué hay? —Mascullé.

—¡Tienes que contárnoslo todo! —Exigió Luna.

—¡Lo tenías bien escondido! —Exclamó Celeste.

—¿Cuándo lo conociste? —Inquirió Bree.

Fred, Diego y Ben fueron lo bastante listos como para guardar silencio.

—¿Bella? —Lexi me veía con el ceño fruncido, preocupada. Justo a ella estaba Stefan, sostenía su mano.

—Hay un grupo de vampiros viviendo en el pueblo. No sé mucho de ellos.

Una sombra se posó sobre la faz de Stefan.

—¿Qué hay del vampiro con el que estabas? —Me cuestionó Fred.

—Apenas he hablado un par de veces con él.

—Muy bien, no quiero que nadie se acerque a ellos. —Stefan nos indicó como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¿Nos superan en número? —Fue la pregunta de Lexi.

—Son siete.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio: —Entonces, podemos quedarnos.

Un momentáneo silencio nos envolvió.

—Iré a mi habitación. —Murmuré, subí las escaleras a velocidad vampírica y sentí como si Argos me observara.

.

De pronto, mi querido cuarto se encogió ante mis ojos, sentía que las paredes se movían reduciendo cada vez más el espacio del que disponía para moverme. Intenté leer, escuchar música, vagar por blogs, ver una película y hasta escribir en mi diario, mas todo fue inútil. Debían ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada cuando Lexi tocó a mi puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Entra.

Yo estaba acostada sobre un sillón con los pies colgando y admiraba los dibujos que Celeste había trazado en el techo. Lexi se sentó en una silla y dijo en voz baja: —¿Quieres hablar?

Ella era lo más parecido que tenía a una figura maternal, era como nuestra hermana mayor.

—No hay nada de que hablar.

—Si te gusta ese muchacho…

—¡No me gusta!

Lexi me contempló un momento y salió sin agregar más.

.

Al día siguiente, me fui temprano sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie. Estaba muy molesta con ellos, azoté la puerta del coche y me encaminé con paso airado hacia el salón. Mi enojo era tan evidente que ni siquiera Mike y Eric se atrevieron a hablar conmigo. Para cuando fue hora de la clase de Biología, ya todos murmuraban sobre los nuevos estudiantes. Yo ya sabía que Jessica se moría por soltarme la pila de preguntas y/o acusaciones sobre mis hermanos y por lo mismo había intentado esconderme de ella toda la mañana. El profesor estaba retrasado y el aula hervía con las pláticas de los diferentes grupitos.

—Buen día. —Edward me saludó al tomar su asiento a mi lado.

—Hola. —Bajé la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de mis intentos de hacer estallar el pizarrón con la vista.

—No recuerdo que ayer mencionaras a Diego y a Fred.

Por un segundo no supe de que hablaba.

—Ah, es verdad. Yo no sabía que ellos vendrían, en realidad, contaba con que Ben no quisiera venir.

Edward me observó curioso.

—¿Y Lexi?

—Ella y Stefan van a buscar un trabajo en el pueblo, se ven algo mayores que nosotros. ¿Y has hablado con alguno de ellos?

—Tengo una clase con Fred y otra con Bree.

—Ninguno de los dos habla mucho.

—Lo noté. Pero toda la mañana he oído, a varios kilómetros a la redonda, sus nombres en las cabezas de los alumnos de la preparatoria.

—No debe ser sencillo.

—Me produce dolor de cabeza.

—¿Ayer fue lo mismo? ¿Cuando llegué yo? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Todo lo que recibía de los humanos varones eran imágenes de la hermosa chica nueva.

¿Hermosa? ¿Él acababa de implicar que…

—Hora de empezar. —Dijo el profesor. —¡Guarden silencio y a sus lugares!

No hubo oportunidad de hablar mucho una vez que la clase comenzó. No obstante, al terminar, mi compañero de laboratorio me acompañó a la cafetería.

—¿Cómo se está tomando tu familia la llegada de todos nosotros? —Quise saber.

—Carlisle quiere evitar cualquier clase de malentendidos. Alice y Emmett están emocionados. Jasper se preocupa por la seguridad de su esposa, sin embargo, acordó mantenerse al margen.

—¿Su esposa? —Obviamente yo infería que se trataba de Alice. —Nunca había oído que un vampiro se refiriera a su pareja como "esposo".

Edward me aseguró que, en efecto, lo eran. Me describió las bodas de los miembros de su familia mientras que a mí se me revolvió la sangre en el estomago, ojalá que _mi_ familia no oyera nada de aquello. Entramos en la cafetería, vi que en uno de los extremos estaban los Cullen y en el otro los Lewis. Por fortuna había una mesa desocupada, lejos de los vampiros.

—Para ser cazadores no saben disimular. —Comentó mi compañero.

—Ni que lo digas. —Todos los vampiros nos observaban a sus anchas (los humanos los admiraban a ellos).

—Iré a sentarme. —Hice lo que pude por sonar animada y me escabullí a la mesa vacía.

.

Desde la perspectiva de Edward

La vi alejarse y fui hacia mi mesa.

—Veo que vas haciendo progresos. —Emmett afirmó reclinándose en su silla. Una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Luna y Celeste aceptaron venir de compras conmigo, ¿quieres venir, Rose? —La invitó Alice.

—No estaría mal. —La más vanidosa de mis hermanas sonrió, un desfile de opciones de regalos para Emmett giró como un carrusel en su mente.

—Eres veloz para hacer amigos. —Comenté en dirección a la pequeña.

—Cierto, no sabemos si podemos confiar en ellos. —Jasper se notaba algo tenso.

—Basta, Jazz. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola. —Él frunció el seño aunque ya sabíamos bien que Alice siempre se sale con la suya.

—Diego dijo que convencería a los otros de venir a jugar beisbol en la próxima tormenta. —Emm me dio una palmada en la espalda. —Podrías impresionar a Bella. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente y Jasper se carcajeó e intentó cubrirlo fingiendo que tosía.

—Ella no parece del tipo que se impresiona con esas cosas. —Rose señaló al libro que Isabella sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué se habrá sentado sola hoy? —Alice hizo un puchero. —¡Podríamos invitarla a asentarse con nosotros!

—Tal vez quiere un momento a solas. —Intervino Jasper.

El resto del descanso pasó sin contratiempos. Sonó el timbre y tanto inmortales como mortales se levantaron para ir a sus salones.

.

El auto de Alice se había hecho pedazos después de la última carrera que habíamos tenido. Y tan primorosa como es ella, tomó _mi_ coche y se fue a la ciudad con Rosalie. Jasper y Emmett jugaban un maratón de _Halo _, Carlisle y Esme aún no volvían del trabajo. Por lo que decidí correr hasta Port Angeles. Era un día nublado, recorrí las calles a paso lento y entré a una tienda de discos; como el destino tiene algo de maquiavélico no debí sorprenderme al caer en la cuenta de que Isabella se encontraba ahí. Estaba sentada en el suelo con varias cajas de discos regadas a su alrededor.

—Hola. —Me puse de cuclillas para verle el rostro. Ella levantó la vista sorprendida, sus grandes y brillantes ojos me dejaron sin habla. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

* * *

¡Un comentario por más cortito que sea me anima a seguir escribiendo! (:

Izel CrazyShy


End file.
